1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device, and more particularly, to a printing device with duplex printing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a printing device (e.g. a printer) is used for printing texts or patterns onto a printing media (e.g. paper). When a duplex printing for the printing media is required, it needs to manually turn the printing media with one side been printed over, so as to print the opposite side of the media. However, when an amount of the printing media with the duplex requirement increases, it results in increase of labor time due to turning operation for the printing media, leading to inconvenience in operation.